wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabeth Dole
Elizabeth "Liddy" Dole is the Senior Republican Senator from the great state of North Carolina. She has served in many capacities in many Republican administrations, perhaps most notably in the capacity of administering to the service of her husband, former Presidential Candidate and Viagra Champion, Bob Dole. Early Life Philanthropic Endeavors Public Service Liddy began her career as a public servant by serving under President Lyndon Johnson. Under President Richard Nixon, she served as Deputy Assistant for Consumer Affairs. Nixon rewarded Liddy for her excellent service by appointing her to the Federal Trade Commission, where she served under Presidents Gerald Ford and Jimmy Carter. Liddy served under Ronald Reagan as Secretary of Transportation, and she spend a brief time under President George H. W. Bush as Secretary of Labor. Yes, Liddy Dole spent a lot of time under a lot of Presidents, sharing with each of them her passion, vigor, and commitment to provide the highest caliber of professional service. Battle Against Viagra Abuse Why did she run for senate? The following offers some clues: Day 1. Just celebrated our wedding anniversary with not much to celebrate. When it came time to re-enact our wedding night, he locked himself in the bathroom and cried. Day 2. Today, he says he has a big secret to tell me. He's impotent, he says, and he wants me to be the first to know. Why doesn't he tell me something I don't know! I mean, he actually thinks I haven't noticed. Day 3. This marriage is in trouble. A woman has needs. Yesterday, I saw a picture of the Washington Monument and burst into tears. Day 4. A miracle has happened! There's a new drug on the market that will fix his problem. It's called Viagra. I told him that if he takes Viagra things will be just like they were on our wedding night. I think this will work. Day 5. What absolute bliss!!. Day 6. Isn't life wonderful but it's difficult to write while he's doing that. Day 7. This Viagra thing has gone to his head. No pun intended! Yesterday, at Burger King, the manager asked me if I'd like a Whopper. He thought they were talking about him. But, I have to admit it's very nice - I don't think I've ever been so happy. Day 8. I think he took too many over the weekend. Yesterday, instead of mowing the lawn, he was using his new friend as a weed wacker. I'm also getting a bit sore down there. Day 9. No time to write. He might catch me. Day 10. Okay, I admit it. I'm hiding. I mean, a girl can only take so much. And to make matters worse, he's washing the Viagra down with whip cream and whisky! What am I going to do? I feel tacky all over.... Day 11. I'm basically being screwed to death. It's like living with a Black and Decker drill. I woke up this morning hot-glued to the bed. Even my armpits hurt. He's a complete pig. Day 12. I wish he was gay. I've stopped wearing make-up, cleaning my teeth or even washing but he still keeps coming after me! Even yawning has become dangerous ... Day 13. Every time I shut my eyes, there's a sneak attack! It's like going to bed with a scud missile. I can hardly walk and if he tries that "Oops, sorry", thing again, I'll kill the *******. Day 14. I've done everything to turn him off. Nothing is working. I even started dressing like a nun but this just seems to make him hornier. Help me. Day 15. I think I'll have to kill him. The cat and dog won't go near him and our friends don't come over any more. Last night I told him to go and f... himself and he did. Day 16. The ******* has started to complain about headaches. I hope the bloody thing explodes. I did suggest he might try stopping the Viagra. Day 17. Switched the pills but it doesn't seem to have made any difference... Christ! Here he comes again! Day 18. That does it I'm running for senate. Once in Senate She was a total wash-out as head of the National Republican Senatorial Committee. 2008 Senate Loss To A Godless Liberal Somehow the 92-year-old Liddy lost her seat to a godless liberal (they're all godless) even after she released a documentary featuring her opponent at some kind of witch meeting. Apparently by releasing her own ad Hagen hypnotized the entire voting population of North Carolina to elect her instead of Liddy. The only saving grace for Liddy is that she can retire and spend more time with Bob.